


It's in Her Kiss

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: (if you didn't watch lost girl just ignore the last three tags), Arrow Season... I want to say 6?, F/F, First Kiss, Mildly Dubious Consent, and we love her, around there, because she's a beautiful beautiful soul, semi-inspired by the scene from lost girl 5x16, tamsin deserved a lot fucking better than she got, you know what it might have been Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: Dinah gets captured by Diaz's dudes and she's just chilling, being captured but then wait, who's that??? its laurel.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	It's in Her Kiss

The last thing Dinah remembered was fighting six of Diaz's men at once. Usually in fights she gravitated to Laurel - somehow they always ended up close to each other. But, since a month or so after the events at Lian Yu, she'd started steering away from Dinah in fights - directing Diaz's hired army from the back, or going up against a different member of the team. 

As weird as it sounded, Dinah sort of missed her. Fighting Laurel wasn't fun, she was shockingly resilient and very fast, but the flirting and the banter that came with it... that made fighting Laurel the highlight of her week. They were enemies, but Laurel had earned Dinah's respect. And maybe, just maybe, Laurel's confident smirk made Dinah's long days just a little brighter. So, while she appreciated the break that came with fighting untrained mercs, yea, she missed Laurel. 

The only reason the aforementioned untrained idiots were able to capture her was because their tech caught her by surprise. Diaz must have a connection with a weapons designer, otherwise they never would've been able to catch her. 

But they did and now here she was, handcuffed to a chair, just waiting for Diaz to come in a torture her. She wasn't worried - she couldn't be. The team would find her, she was sure of it. 

Heeled boots tapped down the hallway and Dinah tensed in anticipation. There was only person who that could be - Laurel. 

The door opened and Laurel came in, signature smirk in place, followed by a guard who stood by the door with an impenetrable look on their face, holding one of those fancy guns. Dinah glared at Laurel like the force of her anger alone could hold the other woman at bay. 

It didn't. She kept coming closer, and closer, until she was hovering over Dinah's seated form. Dinah's heart beat a rapid tattoo in her chest.

It skipped a beat when Laurel placed her hands on the arm rests of Dinah's chair and leaned in. "I knew one of you would get caught eventually, but it sucks that it was you," she said conversationally. 

"Why is that?" Dinah spat, anger, and pent up aggression, and /something else/, running through her veins. 

Laurel didn't respond, she just stood there for a couple of seconds, looking at Dinah searchingly, contemplating. 

Then she leaned forward and caught Dinah's lips in a searing kiss. Dinah gasped at the incredible sensation as Laurel sucked on her lip and oh, /fuck/ that was the other emotion she'd been feeling. Laurel used the opportunity to slip her tongue into Dinah's mouth and Dinah forgot about Diaz, and the team, and her mission, because all she wanted was right here and now, with Laurel's lips on hers. 

The feeling of hard metal passed between her lips and Dinah almost choked in surprise before she realized what it was and secreted in under her tongue. 

Laurel pulled away and stepped back, her pupils blown wide. She walked away, turning to throw a wink over her shoulder as she left, followed by the guard. 

Dinah grinned in response and pulled the key to her handcuffs between her teeth the second the door closed.

**Author's Note:**

> if u have any notes or constructive criticisms lmk also thank u for reading :)


End file.
